leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chase999/Levi, The Bladed Lunatic
Levi, The Bladed Lunatic is a custom champion designed for my Phantom Circus series. Abilities Levi deals as bonus magic damage on his attacks. |description2 = Levi's third consecutive attack on a target, gives Levi 50% bonus attack speed and doubles the bonus damage dealt by Soul Carver. }} Levi can collect knives when out of combat. The rate he gets each knife is equal to the rate of his auto-attacks. |description2 = Levi throws all stored knives at a target champion, dealing magical damage to the target. this applies all on-hit effects and can critically strike. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Levi throws a Spirit dirk at a direction and inflicts "The Alice Curse" and Grievous Wounds on the first enemy champion hit. The Alice Curse allows Levi and his Soul Feaster to ignore a percentage of the marked target's magic resistance. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} Levi gains a boost of movement speed, is and became while in-combat for 3 seconds. Levi damages enemies he passes through while the effect is active. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} Levi launches a Soul Feaster at a target direction, the soul Feaster then for 60 seconds as a controllable minion. |description2 = Activating this ability again, causes the Soul Feaster to go back into Levi. reducing the cooldown equal to the remaining duration of the Soul Feaster. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Health |range = 550 }} Pets |hp}} |damage = |damagetype = Magical |range = 175 |armor = |armor}} |magicresist = |mr}} |attackspeed = (+ )|attack speed}} |movespeed = 419 |control = or |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = Soul Feaster does not apply spell effects. |protection = Soul Feaster's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Feasting On Souls When Soul Feaster kills an enemy champion, its duration and health are completely refreshed. The Soul Soul Feaster will drain the health of ALL minions and monsters around it constantly. ;Demonic Charge Soul Feaster jumps to the first enemy that Levi attacks for the first 5 seconds after spawning or killing an enemy. ;Feared Being Soul Feaster has a counter above it, each attack increases the counter by 1. Upon reaching 10, The Counter resets and Soul Feaster roars, inflict on the enemy. }} Quotes Pick * This will be so exciting! (Laughs) Ban * Scared now, are we? Attacking * I'm no murderer, I'm an artist! * Humans are just a blank canvas for me. * ohhh, I bet that's fun * Don't worry... It's like popping a balloon with a gun. * I really hate being safe * I'm mad now! hahahaha! * I'm over the bend, I'm entirely bonkers! * All the best people are crazy! * You think I'm psycho! * You think I'm gone! * Bad boy... Telling my psychiatrist that something is wrong? * This feels so right! Movement * My friends don't walk, they run * Let's paint white roses red! * I'm Nuts, baby! I'm mad! hahahaha! * I'm the craziest friend that you will ever have! * You like me best when I'm off my rockers! hahaha! * Oh right, She died! hahahahaha! *Logic? Reason? hahahaha! Whose pathetic ideals are those? Inflicting Lunatic's Affection * Ohhh.. how I miss Alice * Alice? Alice? Where are you... When Soul killer is activated * I'll peel the skin off your face * I'll turn you into masterpiece When Phantom Rampage is activated * (Laughs) Run! Run! its always more fun when they run! * There is no escape! When Violent Mutilation is activated * Don't worry! this will just hurt a lot! * This is the reason why I'm the Juggler! Joke * Dammit, I guess I lost my prescription, well too bad hahahaha! * Doctor, I think my brain is scattered! Taunt * I'm really not that alarmed! * So what if I'm Crazy! All the best people are! hahahaha! Introduction by the Ringmaster Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. Let me introduce you the next act! You never want to meet him outside in the dark, for Blood and Death follow him everywhere. He is one the best Knife Jugglers that you will ever see. For he plays jump rope between the line of Sane and Insanity. He loves to call himself an Artist, but we all know he is a butcher, a glorified murderer... He will make you faint with fear, make you wish for death. He will cross the boundary of Human and Madness. Let us Welcome, the one, the only! Levi, The Bladed Lunatic! Lore Ohh? you want to know the story of Levi? hahahaha! I'll give it to you short and simple. He met his true love, she died and he went insane. oh? you wanted more? fine here is the extended summary of his life. Before The Phantom Circus, Levi was a notorious knife thrower in a gang of thieves. able to throw a knife at a coin bag and make sure no one knows. He was especially talented with his Partner in crime, Alice. Alice would sneak close to the target and just when he removes the coin bag out its sockets, Alice would catch it and disappear. When the reckoning began and that Old Decrepit King announced the punishment of stealing. He and Alice were on the hunt not knowing what was soon to befall them. Long story Short, Alice wasn't as Lucky and Levi. She got caught, and then the worst was yet to come. Alice had a Public Execution, The place was filled with a countless numbers of guards, and the gang of thieves fought for Alice in the battle. It was too bad that the executioner didn't stop and help the on-going fight. Instead, He carved the skin of Alice as Levi had to watch. She died soon afterwards and I promise you Levi didn't take it very well. Something in him broke, He was lost without Alice and soon became a little obsessed. But I guess that was What the Phantom Circus Finally took away from him. His Sanity and Conscience. He actually has become quite infatuated with a certain blonde boy with blue eyes, that looks exactly like Alice. If he doesn't sleep with one-eye open, he might just find himself in the clothing of Alice. Changelog Category:Custom champions